


Put Your Heart Where Your Mouth Is

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mild Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kendall gets off on watching Carlos shower, then freaks out when Carlos tells him he knows about it. Carlos shows him how much he really didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Heart Where Your Mouth Is

Kendall groaned, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He threw the covers off and made his way to the bathroom, the pressure on his bladder becoming too much.

He distantly registered the sound of the shower running, but thought nothing of it as he opened the door to the bathroom. Stepping in, he was unprepared for the sight in front of him.

The shower curtain was slightly fogged due to the steam from the water temperature. Carlos was in the shower, the steady stream of water cascading down his tan figure.

Kendall took in the movements of Carlos' hands, one steadily pumping at his hardened cock, the other working in and out of his entrance.

Kendall moaned at the fogged sight before realizing Carlos wasn't aware of his presence. He quickly stifled his moan and retreated from the bathroom, the pressure in his bladder replaced with the throb of his erection against the confines of his pajamas.

Kendall hurriedly retreated to his bedroom and leaned against the closed door, roughly shoving his pants and boxers to his knees. He wrapped his hand around his aching cock, hissing at the delicious friction. He worked his hand up and down, his thumb swirling around the tip spreading the precum that had collected there. He stroked himself faster, his hips stuttering into his hand as he came, biting at his lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape.

Kendall wiped his hand on his pants and pulled them back up, his mind wondering what the hell had just happened.

As far as he was concerned, he had never found another guy attractive, at least not in that way. He sighed, figuring it was just hormones.

He collected himself and padded over to his dresser, pulling out his clothes for the day.

"Good morning, Kendall," Carlos greeted him upon entering their shared room.

Kendall let out a squeal and hurriedly pushed past Carlos, wanting to be anywhere but in the confined space of their room.

He entered the bathroom, closing the door and locking it securely behind him. Kendall stepped into the shower, setting the water for as cold as it would go. He wouldn't allow himself to enjoy the warmth of the shower, not with the images of Carlos fresh in his mind.

He hurriedly cleansed himself and exited the shower, his teeth clicking together through the shivers that wracked his body. He toweled himself off, shrugging into the comforting warmth of his clothes.

Kendall quietly opened the bathroom door, peering around the edge for any sight of Carlos. Finding none, he collected his dirty clothes and walked into his bedroom, shrieking when he saw Carlos sitting on his bed, helmet magazine in hand.

"You feeling okay, Kendall?" Carlos asked, concern and worry laced in his voice

"M'fine Carlos, just tired," Kendall lied easily.

"You don't sound fine," Carlos responded.

"I said I'm fine Carlos, now drop it!" Kendall bellowed.

Carlos cowered away, unused to being at the brunt of Kendall's fits.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little stressed right now," Kendall quickly countered, noticing the hurt look on Carlos' face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, thanks buddy."

Carlos nodded, quietly climbing off his bed. He walked up to Kendall, wrapping his arms tightly around him, his head resting against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. Kendall awkwardly returned the hug, willing himself not to react to the closeness of Carlos' body.

Carlos pulled away, his hands falling to his sides as he searched Kendall's face.

"I um-I know you saw me in the shower this morning," Carlos whispered, watching as Kendall's face turned from a look of contentment to a look of shock and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Carlos, I didn't mean to. I just needed to use the bathroom, but then I saw you through the shower curtain and I couldn't stop watching. Please don't hate me, please," Kendall cried.

"Kendall, calm down. I didn't say I minded. I would've preferred it if you had joined me actually," Carlos said, his voice dropping seductively as he spoke.

"I don't. What?" Kendall sputtered, his eyes widening as Carlos' words registered.

Carlos smirked as he dropped to his knees, his hands hooking around the waistband of Kendall's pants. Kendall stared with wide eyes, his hands instantly dropping to card through Carlos' hair.

Carlos took that as a signal to continue, so he slowly pulled down Kendall's sweatpants, leaving them in a pool at his ankles. He nuzzled against Kendall's boxer clad cock, his breath ghosting over it.

Kendall trembled at the sensation, his hand gripping Carlos' hair tighter causing Carlos to let out a throaty moan.

Carlos mouthed at Kendall's hardening member through the thin layer of fabric, relishing in the tiny gasps Kendall emitted. His tongue flicked at the head before he removed his mouth, moving up to lick and bite at Kendall's hipbones while he pulled the fabric of his boxers down, joining his sweatpants at his ankles.

Carlos wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Kendall's cock, teasingly stroking as he sucked a bruise into the pale flesh of Kendall's hip. Kendall's hips stuttered forward, pressing into the warmth of Carlos' hand. Carlos let out a small chuckle as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Kendall's cock, Kendall whining deep in his throat.

Carlos wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly as his hand moved up and down Kendall's shaft. He took more of Kendall in, his tongue rubbing against the throbbing vein on the underside of Kendall's cock.

Kendall thrust his hips forward into the velvety warmth of Carlos' mouth. Carlos pulled back, emitting a series of coughs before he looked up at Kendall, shrugging his shoulders as he took him in once more, his hand and mouth working in tandem. He flicked his tongue over the slit, the taste of Kendall's precum exploding in his mouth. He moaned at the salty, bitter taste, the vibrations running through Kendall's member.

Kendall choked down a moan, his hand trailing along Carlos' face as his thumb pressed into the hollow there, feeling himself sliding in and out of Carlos' mouth. He felt himself nearing the edge, fighting the urge to thrust into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, the suction too much and not enough. He sat back on his legs as his hand continued to work over Kendall's shaft, his thumb swirling and flicking at the head.

Kendall came with a shout, his knees buckling under him. Carlos worked him through it, stopping when his touch became too much.

Carlos looked up at Kendall through half-lidded eyes as he licked the remaining cum off his hand, Kendall moaning in response.

Kendall pulled Carlos up by the collar of shirt, bending down and slamming their lips together. He teased at Carlos' lips with his tongue, Carlos eagerly granting him access. He worked his tongue into Carlos' mouth, tasting himself and the mint from Carlos' toothpaste, and a taste that was utterly Carlos hidden beneath all of that.

Carlos groaned as their tongues met, flicking and rubbing together as Carlos grinded against Kendall's leg.

"What do you need?" Kendall panted against Carlos' mouth

"Just this," Carlos replied breathily.

Kendall nodded against his mouth, continuing to work his tongue throughout the orifice, reveling in the tiny sounds Carlos made.

Carlos' hips worked faster against Kendall's leg as he got closer, his breath coming out in tiny pants.

Kendall trailed his lips down Carlos' neck, sucking a bruise into the skin beneath his ear. Carlos let out a guttural moan as his hips pressed into Kendall once more, his orgasm washing over him.

Carlos pressed his face into the crook of Kendall's neck as he regained his breath, Kendall's hands rubbing circles into his back.

"Come on, we've gotta get to the studio soon, and I need to clean myself up," Carlos said, peeling himself away from Kendall's warmth.

"Yeah, you use the bathroom, I'll be out there in a minute," Kendall replied.

Carlos nodded and placed a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips before leaving Kendall alone in their room.

Hormones or not, that was the best orgasm he had ever had, and it being with Carlos just added to it.

Kendall pulled up his pants, fixing his hair and righted his clothes before he slipped on his shoes and headed out to face the day.


End file.
